Falling in Love
by csouthard11
Summary: Horrible, horrible title I know, but I think it's one of my best stories actually. The boys just moved from their private school to the girl's normal public school. Will they be sucked towards the girls? Or pulled into the 'popular' crowd, forever lost to the girls? What if it's a one sided love? (Or what if it's not) Will there be love triangles? (Probably) Why not love squares?
1. Chapter 1

Blossom looks up from her seat in the back of the class room when she hears the soft click of the door opening.

The teacher walks in, with three tall and muscular boys walking behind her. One, the tallest, seems to be following a color scheme of Red, considering that almost everything on him is a different shade of it. His hat, his shirt, his shoes, even his eyes are red, but his pants are Black. His hair flows down his back in long Orange strands.

The other two seem to be following a color scheme as well, just separate colors. There around the same height, which isn't much shorter than the boy in Red. One has Black hair that's spiked up with, no doubt, an over the top amount of hair gel. The other has blond hair that flows just past his ears, his golden bangs flow off into wings that seem to be the longest part of his hair.

The blonde one, who seems to be looking off into some unseen space, has eyes the deepest shade of Blue Blossom has ever seen. his clothes match the color with just a couple of varying tints. His pants are black just as the red boy's pants were.

Blossom's eyes travel towards the black haired boy now to find his out-fit to match with the color Green, with his Dark Forest Green eyes that pop next to his pale face. In place of a shirt he has a not-so-dark Green hoody with a black skull on it. His pants follow the pattern and flow to the ground completely Black.

"Class" The teacher says, getting Blossom's attention from the three boys. "We have some new students joining us from Parkville High."

As soon as those words leave the teacher's mouth the class erupts in a loud form of whispering. Blossom's eyes move towards her sisters who are both already looking at her expectantly.

"Why did everyone get so excited about that?" Bubbles, her blonde sister, asks. Looking at each of her sisters and hoping for an answer. Buttercup shrugs, but Blossom knows exactly why.

"Because," She starts explaining as both sisters look at her. "Parkvill High is a private school, most of the students there are really rich." She finishes as both girls nod with understanding and they all turn back to the teacher.

"Yes yes I know, Very exciting." The teacher says smiling, probably happy because these boys might actually participate in class discussions. "Boys, would you like to introduce yourselves to the class?" She asks, looking at them expectantly.  
The boys all look at each other for a moment before the one in Red sighs and steps forward. "My name is Brick Jojo," His voice doesn't sound rich at all, it sounds intelligent but still relaxed and kind of slangy. "My brothers and I moved here with our dad a week ago, and as you can probably guess we're starting school today." He looks towards his, now known, brothers and they stare back at his expectantly. He sighs again and gestures to them. "My blonde brother here is Boomer, he's kinda the ballerina of the group." He says the last part with a smirk as the one in Green snickers and Boomer's face turns completely Red.

"I'm not a ballerina!" He says angrily, pushing Brick's arm away from him. "I just don't play football like you and Butch!"

The one in Green, who Blossom's assuming is named Butch now, smirks and looks at the teacher. "They know all of our names now, d'ya care if we sit down?" He asks.

The teacher stared for a moment, obviously disappointed now that they seem like every other boy in her class, but eventually she nods and gestures to the back of the room in front of where Blossom and her sisters are sitting. "You boys can sit there in front of the Utonium girls." She says, sighing and moving back to her desk. "They can fill you in on what we're learning and what you need to read for the class discussion tomorrow."

The one in Red, Brick, sits down in front of Blossom before turning to smile at her. "So, assignment?" He asks looking down at Blossom's book.

Blossom nods and closes the book. "We're suppose to read 'Anne of Green Gables' Chapters 5 through 8." She tells him, showing the cover of her book.

He nods, then looks back up to her face. "Would they have that in the school library then?" He asks.

Blossom covers her mouth to stop an outrageous laugh from disturbing the whole class. "N-no. Um, everyone in this class that didn't already own a copy went and got all of them, they've been gone for a while now." She pushes her book towards him. "here, this is my book, I've already read it three times. You can borrow it until you get your own copy, just don't dog-ear the pages or anything there's a book mark in the back you can use, I don't like when the pages on my book get bent it makes the words harder to read."

Brick nods and pick the book up with his right hand. "Okay, thanks. I'll try to find my own copy, and I promise not to ruin your book pages."

Blossom nods and he turns back around, she reaches down and picks up her abnormally large purse, pulling the fourth Harry Potter book out and flipping to her favorite page and begins re-reading it from there again for the fifth time.

'He seems nice' She thinks while reading. 'Too bad by tomorrow he'll have joined in with the popular kids and won't be anymore.'

...

(A/N Oh Blossom, I hope you're wrong about Brick, but you never know with new kids do you? =sigh= I shouldn't be starting a new story when I promised to finish one of my other ones, but I couldn't get this out of my head. I hope you're not all too mad at me for it. I'll still finish the winning story though, I swear! Please review and tell me if you like it, and if I should continue it, thanks and bye!)


	2. Chapter 2

Brick throws his body onto the light Brown couch, bumping Boomer off and onto the yellow carpeted floor.

"Ow Brick! What the hell?!" Boomer yells as his body collides with the floor, making a small thump.

Butch, who was already in the floor eating chips and watching women's swimming, turns only long enough to laugh at Boomer before turning back.

"What are you watching Butch?" Brick asks wen he sees the television playing half naked girls jumping into water.

"Boobs." Butch says, smiling like a mad man. "lots and lots of boobs. It's like a boob-pocalypse." He finishes, shoving a handful of chips into his open mouth.

Brick rolls his eyes and opens the book that had been lent to him. Only now does he consider that he never asked the girl her name. The teacher had said something, her last name maybe, U it started with a U. That was all he could remember.

He shrugs and opens the book, but for some reason his brain won't get past trying to remember her name.

He sighs and closes it, along with his eyes. 'What was her name?" He thinks. 'She looked kinda like a Susan. . . Or maybe a Mary. . .It has to be something classy, because that's how she looked. A persons name always affects them.'

He opens the book again, this time to the front hoping to find her name written somewhere on it. No such luck. Then he flips to the back, there at the very end lays a pink bookmark with perfect, neat hand writing. 'Property Of Blossom Utonium' 'Blossom then. . .It fits. . .'

He smiles and flips back to the first page of chapter five and begins reading. 'I'd better start now if I'm gonna read all this by tomorrow.'

...

(A/N So, this was a short chapter, but I figured this would be something short and sweet. I've decided that each chapter will be one P.O.V so who's ever it starts out as, that'll be that P.O.V the entire time. Thanks for reading, please review Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup smiles for the first time today as she enters into her favorite class. Gym. She noticed yesterday that the new kid was in there, the one with Black hair, though she was never good with names, and it's not like it matters because she's not really interested in who he is.

"Buttercup!" The teacher says, blowing loudly into his small black whistle and motioning for her to come over. Next to him stands the boy. "I want you to show Butch around the gym, and explain some of the rules. Got it?"

Buttercup nods. "Yes sir." She says looking at Butch when the teacher leaves. "This is the gym. There's your tour. No cell phones, no iPods, no electronics, stay out of my way. Those are the rules. Think you got it?" She asks turning away.

She hears him laugh. "I think so, so this is the lunch room, and we can only have electronics out after the first ten minutes. Is that right?"

Buttercup growls and turns around. "Watch your smart mouth kid before someone, namely me, rips it off!"

The boy just smirks and reaches forward, grabbing a strand of her hair. "You have pretty hair. You know that?" He says, changing the subject.

Buttercup's face grows red from anger, she hates when people ignore her threats, almost as much as she hates people touching her hair. "I. Will. Kill. You." She growls between gritted teeth.

The boy just smiles. "You up for a bet girly?" He asks in a teasing manner. "Or are you afraid you'll lose?"

Buttercup scoffs. "You want a bet? Fine, name the game and the rules!" She smiles cockily, knowing she can beat him at nearly anything he could offer.

"Right here, right now, I bet I can climb one of the ropes to the top and ring the bell before you can." He says, smirking and pointing at the ropes.

She laughs. "Too easy. What's in it for me though? Why should I take your bet?" She asks smirking.

The boy smiles. "IF you do manage to win, I'll never talk to you again. BUT. When I win, you have to go on a date with me tonight."

Buttercup scoffs. "You're on, it's worth it to get you out of my hair, you've been here for two days and you're already a pain in my a-"

Butch cuts her off by running towards the ropes. "We start now!" He yells back to her over his shoulder.

She stands in shock for a moment before sprinting after him. "YOU CHEATER!" She yells grabbing the rop and pulling her body off of the ground.

"Never said I'd play fair!" He calls down to her as he reaches over and shakes her rope lightly, causing her to slide down, nearly falling off.

Buttercup's face burns again with anger. "I'M GOING TO CUT YOU!" She yells up at him, grabbing her rope again, but before she can get completely on it a bell rings, and she looks up to see him smirking, holding the bell string with one hand and the rope with the other.

"You lose." He smiles letting go and falling, surprisingly, gracefully onto the hard-wood floor of the gym. "Pick you up tonight at eight!" He says smiling as the bell rings. "Oh." He calls over his shoulder. "Wear somethin HOT!" He finishes laughing.

Buttercup leans her head back and groans, kicking the bleachers and making them shake. "I'm gonna have to cut him before tomorrow, I just know it." She mumbles to herself as she walks over to get her things. Picking them up and walking towards the gym doors onto her next class.

(A/N Yes/no? Maybe? You like it? You hate it? You hungry? Please share, I want to know! Bye!)


	4. Chapter 4

Boomer smiles when he walks into his art class. Not only because Art is his favorite subject, but also because his first new friend from the new school, Bubbles, is in here with him.

"Hey." He says, walking behind her and looking over her shoulder past her blonde pig-tail, seeing her painting of a beautiful blue flower with a purple center flowing out in the shape of a heart.

"Hey!" She smiles turning around. "I really like your shirt!" She says, pointing the tip of her paintbrush towards Boomer's chest.

He looks down, suddenly unable to remember what he dressed himself in this morning. A Pierce The Veil T-shirt covers his muscular chest.

"You like them?" He asks looking up at her. She doesn't really look or seem like the type to be into their kind of music, she seems more like she'd be into Carly Rae Jepsen, or oh god, Rebecca Black. (No offense intended to anyone who enjoys these artists)

"Yea!" she says smiling and turning back to her painting station to lay her brush down. "My favorite song by them would probably have to be 'King For A Day'!" She smiles and turns back to him.

Boomer's eyes widen, to be completely honest that would have to be his favorite song by them too. Though Caraphernelia would be a close second if not a tie.

"Awesome!" he says, bu the bell rings and that means he has to sit down, luckily the seat beside her is empty.

He sits down and stares at his nearly empty canvas. He always loved Art class, but he could never think of anything to paint. In his mind he always got so excited about drawing of painting but when he attempts to put his creativity out into the world it just doesn't happen.

In front of him the canvas is almost completely void of paint, except for a small dot of Dark Blue near the bottom right corner, and that's only there because it dripped off of the brush.

"What were you going to paint Boomer?" Bubble's cheery voice disturbs him from his thoughts. He turns to see her smiling at him.

"Uh." Boomer looks at his disgrace of a canvas. "I- I don't know. . . I can't think of anything to paint. . ."

Bubbles smiles still, but she reaches for her notebook, ripping out a page and handing it to Boomer. "Here." She says handing his a pencil as well. "When I can't think of what to draw I just let my imagination run free on a couple of sheets of paper. See?" She holds up a few scattered pieces of paper.

Boomer takes them and smiles. The first page has a big letter 'B' in a boat on top of the water, reflecting slightly. The next page has a collection of empty water bottles ties together with a ribbon, the ribbon ties together in the middle forming the shape of a heart. Then finally the last page has the same picture as her painting.

Boomer hands the papers to Bubbles and she takes them with a scared"I don't know if it would work for you, and I'm really sorry if you think I'm being pushy of annoying or-"

Boomer cuts her off. "I'll try it, you know, i've only known you for a day and a half and you've probably apologized to me about 50 times for things that weren't your fault. . .My brothers haven't apologized to me that many times in our whole life."

Bubbles whole face turns red. "I-I'm sorry!" She says, making him chuckle. "I mean, I'm not sorry, because you told me not to say I was sorry. . .Or maybe you were just pointing it our in which case I'm sorry that I told you I wasn't sor-"

Boomer cuts her off again by laughing. "You're fine!" He smiles. "Really, I think it's cute that you apologize so much."

The bell rings summoning an end to possibly the shortest class Boomer has ever sat in. 'Stupid!' he thinks to himself when he walks out. 'First you make her uncomfortable by bringing up how much she apologizes, then you call her cute! What's wrong with you!'

(A/N I finished yet another chapter to what has quickly become my favorite story by myself. Please tell me what you think, bye!)


	5. Chapter 5

Bubbles smiles when she opens her locker. Boomer had called her cute, and that had made her feel really good inside.

Although, it probably shouldn't for more than one reason. First, boys call her WAY more than cute everyday. Then second, she's only known Boomer for two days.

She sighs and grabs her books out, closing her locker. It's the end of the day and it's time for her to go home.

"Bubbles!" She hears Blossom call from the other end of the hall, where her locker is. "You ready to go home?" She asks walking closer to Bubbles.

Bubbles nods, then looks around confused."I am, but where is Buttercup?" She asks, because they always walk home together.

Blossom smirks. "Some guy in her gym class made a bet with her and she lost. Now she has to go on a date with him tonight. So she out blowing off steam right now."

Bubbles laughs. "Maybe if she blows enough off she won't kill him. . .Did she happen to say who it was?"

Blossom shakes her head. "No, but we can assume it's one of the three new boys, no one else is dumb enough to try anything like that."

Bubbles nods and follows Blossom out the door. "Who knows." Bubbles says smiling. "Maybe she'll fall for him."

They both look at each other for a moment before laughing at the thought. Buttercup has only ever liked one boy, and now the mere mention of his name sets her off the edge into a killing spree. She's not so much as taken a second glance at a guy after that, and they both highly doubted any boy would change that. It would be nice, it's just not very likely.

"Speaking of the new boys." Bubbles smiles turning to Blossom. "What about that Red haired boy who sits in front of you in English? What's his name again?"

Blossom rolls her eyes. "His name's Brick, and what do you mean 'What about him'? There's nothing about him that I know of."

Bubbles giggles. "C'mon Bloss," She skips ahead. "He's cute, and I noticed that you noticed, and I think he noticed too!"

Blossom laughs. "Bubbles, you're gonna have to stop talking like that you're giving me a headache. . .WATCH OUT!" She yells reaching forward, but too late.

Bubbles feels something hard run into her back before she falls to the ground, but that's what she gets for skipping backwards down the sidewalk.

"Ow!" Bubbles grabs her head as Blossom and some hands from behind help her up from the ground.

"I'm sorry!" She yells apologetically, turning around to see Boomer and his two brothers. Boomer and Brick are both smiling, but Butch looks confused, or maybe disappointed. . .Either way he isn't smiling.

"It's fine Bubbles!" Boomer says happily. "It didn't hurt much, you don't weigh enough to knock me over, but are you okay? You fell strait down."

Bubbles nods her head. "Yea, I'm okay. . .You'd be surprised at how often that happens actually."

Blossom laughs. "Way too often, you're gonna have to stop skipping backwards, one day you're gonna get a concussion from running into something."

"Here." Brick says, interrupting the conversation and holding out a book in front of Blossoms face. "I got a book just a minute ago, found someone who wasn't reading theirs and bought it off of her. Told you I'd get it back to ya soon!" He smirks as Blossom takes the book and puts it carefully into her bag.

"Thank you." she says buttoning her bag back up. Bubbles smirks and watches from the corner of her eye.

Before anyone else can say anything Blossom's phone starts ringing.

_"~If ya status ain't hood, I ain't checkin for 'em, Betta be street if ya lookin at me, I need a soldier that ain't scared to stand up for me, known to car-"_

"Hello?" Blossom answers as all three boys stare at her with wide eyes, probably because her ring tone doesn't match the way she looks at all.

Bubbles just giggles and sits down on the edge of the sidewalk. Boomer looks down and smiles sitting down beside her.

"About uh, class. I might have said something that was a little inappropriate. . ." Boomer says, looking down and blushing.

Bubbles blushes too. "Y-you mean um, 'cute' right?" She asks, hoping she's right or this would be really embarrassment.

He nods and looks even further away from her, she can tell he's trying to hide his crimson face.

"It's fine. . .I mean, I've been called worse. It's not like it was rude or anything. I didn't really think about it much." She finishes with a lie.

Boomer turns to say something else but Blossom cuts him off. "Bubbles, that was Buttercup, she wants us to come get her she's gonna kill someone so we'd better hurry."

Butch's face perks up at the mention of Buttercup, now Bubbles knows he's the idiot who made that bet with her and won.

"We can come help you with her if you want." Butch says smiling. "We got nothing better to do anyway. We were just gonna go home and watch T.V."

Blossom shrugs and Bubbles smiles. "Okay." She says following in the direction Blossom leads. Boomer beside her, Brick beside Blossom, and Butch trailing the back.

"Where is she anyways?" Bubbles asks, wondering why Buttercup would be ready to kill. . .Not that it takes much to piss her off, but she can usually calm her self down.

Blossom turns to Bubbles with a frown on her face. "She's at the gym and Mitch just walked in with Robyn."

Bubbles gasps slightly but says nothing else, knowing that if they don't get there soon, the cops may be the ones to take Buttercup away.

(A/N There will be another chapter update later today, to make up for this one being so short.)


	6. Chapter 6

Butch walks into the unfamiliar gym behind his brothers and Buttercup's sisters. He's yet to learn their names, and he doesn't really want to.

When he walks in his eyes find a pretty much empty gym other than a few people on treadmills.

"Where's Buttercup?" butch asks, he had expected to see her as soon as he came in, but she's nowhere in sight.

"Bathroom" Both of Buttercups sisters say at once, looking from each other to him and heading in the direction of, what he assumes, is the bathroom.

"Buttercup?" the Red head says knocking on the bathroom door. "It's okay, they left." She knocks again but there's no answer. "Buttercup?"

Butch looks at the Blonde one and roll his eyes. "Yo Blondie, you got a hair pin thing on ya?" I ask, gesturing towards her hair.

She looks at me blankly before saying "Always." And handing him one strait from her pocket.

Butch kneels down and shoves the flat end of the hair pin into the small hole on the door knob, pushing it around until he finds the button that unlocks he door, pressing it down with the pin. With a small click he turns the handle and it pops open.

When he turns around the Blonde one is staring in awe, as the Red haired one shakes her head disapprovingly, but opens the door some more anyways, walking inside to get Buttercup.

After a minute of being inside she comes back holding a sleeping, puffy eyed Buttercup in her arms. "Got her."

"She looks like she's been crying." Butch says, pointing out the elephant in the room while the girls both roll there eyes.

"Well, she did just catch her ex-boyfriend with her ex-best friend. What would you do?" The blonde one asks.

The red head rolls her eyes again. "He's a boy Bubbles, boys don't have the same feelings we have." She says before turning and walking away, the blonde on following her.

"And just what did Ginger there mean by that?" Butch asks annoyed at her sarcastic tone, referring to her hair color since he has still yet to learn her name.

"First." Brick says scowling. "Her name is Blossom, not Ginger. And second, I think all girls think that way. They can't reason like we can."

Butch shrugs and follows his brothers as they follow Buttercup's sisters out.

(A/N I would've posted this yesterday, but I vomited all over everything and went to sleep. ;-; but it's up now so no hard feelings right?)


End file.
